4th of July
by BaronessBlixen
Summary: No matter how much drama, a family needs to celebrate the holidays. Especially the Cohens. Set after the final. Please read and review!


TITLE: The 4th of July

AUTHOR: Anika Nothing belongs to me!

FEEDBACK: Desperately wanted!

TIMELINE: After the season finale.

SUMMARY: Despite all drama, a family needs to celebrate the holidays. Especially the Cohens.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is not a holiday for me since I am living in Germany but I decided to write a fic about the 4th of July anyway. I know the Cohens love holidays and this one came up... I am already refering to them as if they were real... have watched the O.C. waaaaay too much... please enjoy.

Only the radio in the car made sounds.

Sandy, driving the car, did not speak a word nor hummed along a song like he usually did.

Seth and Ryan, both sat in the back seat, were quiet as well. It was the 4th of July; a day to celebrate but neither family member felt like it.

"_We're gonna celebrate this holiday, like it or not. It's what this family does. No matter how bad it looks." _

Sandy had made his point clear. Even though Ryan and Seth weren't in the mood to celebrate anything, they weren't in the mood to complain either.

"_You're mother loves holidays and at least for this one tiny day we'll be a family. We'll have fun, we will celebrate, you understand me?"_

The boys had only nodded. They had an hour hour drive to prepare for forced happiness. As well as Sandy. He knew how much this meant to Kirsten. She had been looking forward to this event and nothing, nothing would destroy that. She had made great progress and she wanted to spend the holiday with her family. For one day they would put aside the fact that she struggled with alcoholism, Caleb's death and Trey's struggle with it. They would pretend Ryan didn't have nightmares, Seth was still making fun of everything, Sandy could solve all problems and that everything was just fine.

"It's nice here." Ryan said when they parked the car at the rehab center. He couldn't stand the silence anymore. He had never been the one to talk much but it made him sick when Sandy and Seth, the talkers, just kept quiet. Ever since that fateful day when Kirsten had gone away and Trey shot, everything had become quieter.

"Yeah it is." Seth chimed in. Neither boy had been at the center yet. The doctors had felt it was too early but Kirsten had worked extremely hard on herself in promise of this day. Sandy just nodded. He started the way he knew by heart and the boys followed him.

Ryan stayed a bit behind when he saw Kirsten coming towards them. She looked absolutely great; having gained some weight and with her hair loosely around her face, she looked younger and healthier. To Ryan she seemed the woman he had met two years ago- strong and sparkling.

"I'm so glad you're here!" she exclaimed and took Sandy and Seth in her arms. Ryan was still behind them, trying to give them some time. He almost felt like an intruder. Kirsten let go of the two, giving them a broad smile, and hugged Ryan heartly. Tentativly, he returned the hug. It felt good to be loved. Kirsten could tell he relaxed. She knew how bad he'd been lately, Sandy had told her everything. It had made her want to go home even more. She wanted to be there for her family.

"Mom, I think Ryan wants to breathe again. And dad and I would like to finally eat something. We weren't allowed to eat in the car. Not even candy!" Seth eventually said. Kirsten loosened the hug and looked at the boy that had become her son over the last two years. There were unshed tears in his eyes but he managed a shy smile anyway.

"Well then, let's eat!" With an arm around Ryan, she joined the rest of her family.

It was night already. Few fireworks still decorated the sky. It was time to say goodbye.

For each of them it had been an important day. Neither had thought of their problems. They had just enjoyed each other's company. They felt like everything would return to normal eventually.

"I'm gonna miss you guys so much." Kirsten said hugging Seth and Ryan. She couldn't help but cry a little.

"We'll be fine." Seth assurred her. His voice was barely above a whisper.

"You can call me all the time," Kirsten reminded them," both of you." She added. She wanted Ryan to know that she was 100 there for him. She kissed them both goodbye and then it was Sandy's turn. Ryan and Seth walked slowly to the car. They wanted to give them some privacy. Even though they had just said goodbye, they felt much better. Like everything would be better from that moment on. Both were glad they had all celebrated the holiday together.

"Make sure the boys are fine, ok?" Kirsten told Sandy. She hated letting him go again. She wanted to go home, too.

"Yeah, I'll try." His voice was broken. She hugged him even tighter.

"Everything will be fine," Kirsten told him, "Eventually, it'll be fine. It always will be. I love you."

"I love you, too."

Sandy hummed to "Saturday Night Fever" which made Seth crazy.

"Dad, can't you turn off the damn musical station! It's the 4th of July! Independence Day which means no more torture for everyone. You must have gotten it all wrong!"

"I'm the driver, I get to choose the station and I don't hear Ryan complaining. Democracy, son. Two against one. Sorry." Ryan smiled at Seth who tried to block out the music. It finally felt halfway normal.

While Seth and Sandy discussed Indepence Day and music, Ryan watched the red and yellow, the blue and purple fireworks in the sky. He had come to love the holidays as much as his family. For the first time in a long while, he felt good again.

As a family they would make it.

They always did.

END

Please tell me what you thought. Also, have a great 4th of July all of you Americans!

Written by Anika


End file.
